Something Wicked This Way Comes
by AsphodelR
Summary: Sam and Dean wind up in the middle of a centuries old war they had no idea about.


Supernatural/Night World cross over. L.J. Smith

Characters:

Dean Winchester

Sam Winchester

Asphodel (Del)

Castiel

Sheriff Redfern

Chapter 1

Dean walked into the hotel room and hefted his duffle bags onto the nearest bed. Sam followed behind and began unpacking his laptop. There had been absolutely no leads from Castiel or otherwise about the mark, so on Deans insistence , he and Sammy pulled into the first hotel they saw to start looking for cases. It was just like Sam to want to abandon everything else they did just to try and save his brother. But Dean was convinced the only way he could move on was to jump into his work and try not to go off the deep end. Again.

It was hard to know when that was going to happen. But he couldn't stop saving innocents and doing the only thing he knew how to do for the sake of some tattoo from hell. Because he'd been there and back more times than he cared to remember, and this. This mark, was just another drop in the bucket as far as he was concerned.

Deans reverie was interrupted by Sams voice. "I think we got a case."

"Yea?" Dean replied, "Give it to me."

Sam frowned at the screen while he read;

"Looks like vampire attacks. But something else weird too. Along with the 'animal attacks'," Sam used air quotations when he said this, "they've also had a spike in missing persons, and, wow..." Sam trailed off.

"What? Wow, what? Sammy?"

Sam turned the laptop around to face Dean and said, "Mummified corpses."

Dean cocked his head to get a better look at the desiccated remains on the screen, raised his eyebrows and said, "Yep, if that ain't level 100 weird I don't know what is. Let's go."

"Dean we just paid for this room. Can't it at least wait until tomorrow?"

"No. Sammy. Let's go."

Sammy let out an exasperated sigh and began to gather his things. Dean had already snatched his bags and was out the door.

250 miles later Sam and Dean checked into a hotel is Kalispell, Montana.

"Agents Gilmore and Waters" Dean said as he and Sam flashed the Sheriff their FBI credentials. "Wanna tell us what's going on?"

Sheriff Byron Redfern, who seemed much younger than most sheriffs, gave the "agents" a tentative nod and motioned for them to follow as he began to walk into the police department. He began briefing the boys about what happened in a no nonsense, business as usual manner.

"Two vics, one male, one female. Both of them had their throats ripped out. Happened the same night but in different locations. I've never seen anything like it, and we have our share of predators here in Montana." By then they had reached the basement level of the building and were about to head into the coroners office. Sheriff Redfern turned around and stopped dead. Clasping his hands together and standing at the door like a soldier at attention. Sam and Dean stopped in their tracks and looked back and the sheriff. "Tell me, " the sheriff began, "why would the feds send out agents on animals attacks?"

The look on Deans face told Sam he needed to intercede. "Well, uh, it's not just the animals attacks, sheriff. " Sam looked at his fake paperwork for emphasis and then continued, "There has also been a spike in missing persons at an alarming rate in your city. And let's not forget the strange condition in which corpses have been turning up. I think you know what I'm getting at." Sam gave a meaningful look at the sheriff while also remaining pensive.

Something like anger flickered in the sheriffs eyes before disappearing. All of the sudden the hard as nails, no nonsense sheriff became amicable. "Well, I guess we have more to discuss than i thought." He said. "Please. Right this way."

How accommodating, Dean thought.

Sam and Dean didn't need to see much of the bodies to know they were attacked by vampires. After a few minutes of routine questions with the coroner for authentic purposes, the two left the sheriffs office with one thing in mind.

"So vampires? A nest, maybe? Where should we start?" Sam asked Dean as they climbed into the Impala. "You got me, Sammy. We still need to figure out what these disappearances and mummified corpses mean. They can't possibly be related to the vampire attacks. The kidnappings? Yea. mummies, not so much."

"Well what do we know about mummies?" Sam asked, immediately regretting the question. "Well, I don't know, Sam. I've never had to kill a mummy before. Not to mention THESE mummies are already dead."

"Right. Well then, do you think we should go ask the sheriff more questions?"

"Something tells me he wont be cooperative. Let's just go see what else we can find out from the locals. I got a list of the missing people here, we can start with their families." Dean put the Impala into gear and pulled away from the police station and down main street towards the setting sun.

The Winchesters had been in Kalispell for almost two weeks and had nothing tangible to go on. The interviews they had done with the families of the missing people didn't shed any light as to why anyone had gone missing. The only connection the vics had was that they had all gone missing somewhere after 5 P.M right before dark. Remains of the mummies that had been found had been cross referenced with DNA and dental records of the missing persons and so far none of them had matched. Or even came close to anyone living in the town. And as far as the vampire attacks. They had completely ceased to exist. Not in Kalispell or any other neighboring town in the Flatbed Valley. They had come to a complete standstill in the case and it was frustrating, because both brothers knew this was something supernatural. It was as if whatever force was at work knew the Winchesters were there. That was the feeling Dean was getting anyway.


End file.
